Warriors: the light: book2: suspicions
by Tearfeather
Summary: Prophecy: light and darkness must come together, and stain the sky with blood. sequel to warriors: the light: book1:beggings
1. Alliagances

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 2: suspicions**_

**_Full summary: Silverheart, shadeclaw and Nayheart are warriors. They aren't any silly apprentinces anymore, and as tensions rise between the cats of skyclan and all the clans, Silverheart takes it as her job to find out what Deathclan really want, and why others treat her different._**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 2**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

**_Alliangces:_**

**_Skyclan_**

_**leader**: skystar- beautiful red tabby she cat. blue eyes_

_**deputy**:maneheart-golden tom, strong with amber eyes_

_**madicine cat**: flispelt- redish grey tortishell. Has two tails (there is a reason for that). hazel eyes_

_**Warriors:**_

_Silverheart-pretty tabby she cat with sometimes blue or violet eyes. our main character._

Shadeclaw-almost tortishell tom, amber eyes. Skystar's son.

Darkeye-mean black with some grey tom. Green eyes. Has a torn ear becuase of silverpaw.

Nayheart-small black and doesn't like fighting tom. amber eyes.

_Lionfur- large lion like golden she cat, with fluffled fur. Blue eyes._

_Dieheart-tabby shecat with a black face. violet eyes(only appears in one family of cats)_

_Fireclaw: ginger tom, green eyes._

_Oakmane- large lion like golden tom, huge. amber eyes._

_Brokenclaw- black tom with white eyes, lots of face scars._

_Mudclaw: spiteful brown tom. Green eyes._

_Duskheart: mysterious black, evil looking tom. black eyes. Scarred alot in the face._

_Sandclaw- nice ginger she cat, green eyes._

_Wisestorm- wise and old, fluffed white fured tom. With black ears, paws and tail. Almost and elder. Blue eyes._

_Heronheart- pretty but large strangely long tailed she cat. White with black belly. blue eyes._

_Bracken claw: black with ginger splotches tom. Emarld eyes. _

_Limefur- pretty and sweet grey she cat. Lime eyes._

_Shimmeringstream: dark brown and white( siamese like) she cat. blue eyes._

_Thicketclaw- dark borwn tabby tom. Shaggy fur. Green eyes._

_Cinderflower-pretty grey and white she cat. Amber eyes. Former medicine cat._

_Scarredheart-brave tabby tom. Most scarred cat in the clan. Blue eyes. Clan messenger_

_**Apprentinces:**_

_Heartpaw- sad siamese she cat. blue eyes_

_mentor: wisestorm_

_Carepaw- silver she cat. amber eyes_

_mentor: shimmeringstream_

_Pleadypaw- ginger she cat. blue eyes_

_mentor: fireclaw_

_**Queens:**_

_Whitefur-pretty white she cat. has kits: Black kit and Morningkit_

_Prettyheart- pretty tabby she cat. Blue eyes. has kits: Carekit and Heartkit(carepaw and heartpaw)_

_Specaklefur-grey spotted brown she cat. expecting kits._

_Pleepeace- silver tabby, blue eyes. expecting kits._

_**Elders:**_

_3leg: grumpy 3 legged tom. Yellow eyes. very mean._

_Stumpytail- half tailed browm shecat. amber eyes. 3leg's sister._

_manyheart- sweet black and white shecat. newly eldered. amber eyes._

_**A/n: i only list the warriors and others that are mentioned and seen in the story. some probably ain't in this story, but in toher stories. but i don't know yet for i'm not done writing book 2 yet.**_

_**Strikeclan**_

_**Leader**- Nostar- white tom with black spots. Blue eyes._

_**deputy**: Celaclaw- large, fox like she cat. Reddish fur with black tail and paws. Blue eyes._

_**medicine cat**: Dullpelt- dusky grey tom. yellow eyes_

**Warriors:**

Yawnstripe- pretty but always tired ginger tabby she cat. amber eyes.

Runfur- simple gray tabby tom. yellow eyes.

Speedheart- slick black and gray tabby she cat. amber eyes.

Timberstripe- brown with gray stripes tom. green eyes

Manystripe- strange new comer siamese tom. amber eyes.

Prettyeyes- pretty blue eyes tabby she cat.

Firestripe-old ginger tom. blue eyes

**Apprentinces:**

sittingpaw- menotr's pet, tabby shecat. green eyes.

Mentor: yawnstripe

Warmpaw- large brown tom. green eyes. mentor is dead.

**Queens:**

Dappleheart-spotted ginger tabby. amber eyes. has kits:stripekit

Yellowtail- blond, long haired. has kits. blue eyes. kits: largekit

sirenstripe- reddish and silver tabby. blue eyes. has kits: needykit, whippingkit

Blueheart-blue greay long haired. blue eyes. expecting kits.

**Elders:**

onetail- small gray tom. is missing his tail. yellow eyes.

Stringstripe-large shaggy furred tabby shecat. blue eyes.

Heavywing- matted fur tom. olde4st cat. kind of mean and is the clan's messenger cat.

_**Deathclan**_

_**leader**: kaystar- violet tabby she cat. Blue eyes._

_**Deputy**: deepthroat- brown tom. amber eyes._

_**medicine cat**: splottledfur: musky grey and black spotted she cat. Amber eyes_

**Warriors:**

Blackclaw- black with gray stripes tom. newly warriored. blue eyes.

bloodheart- newly warriored red tom.red eyes.

Whiteystripe-silly brown with thie spots tom. amber eyes. Silverheart's friend.

Stillmuzzle- sharp fanged siamese shecat.

Nonstopfur-active tortishell tom. green eyes.

Stillheart-bashfull and mean shecat. Silver tabby. blue eyes

Manystripe-cranky gray tom. amber eyes

Fastfur- small quick gray she cat. green eyes

**Apprentinces:**

Beetlepaw- small tortishell tom.

Mentor: Whiteystripe

Bloodpaw- evil like red and black shecat. first mentor was still muzzle, but changes to Runningclaw, who, in this story, is not a warrior yet. Violet eyes(maybe related to Silverheart, and goes around saying that her feather is Darkheart, who right now is a rogue)

Seapaw- red shecat. really nice. green eyes

Mentor: Manystripe

**Queens:**

Rippledstripe- silver tabby she cat. Has kits: Sill paw, minipaw

Tangwing: silver and blue she cat. expecting kits

**Elders:**

Wetnose: softhearted gray tom. amber eyes.

dueheart- spotted white shecat. amber eyes.

_**Seaclan**_

_**Leader**: twistedstar-large golden tom. amber eyes._

_**deputy**: neatail- small black tom. yellow eyes._

_**Medicine cat**: Burclaw- brown she cat. amber eyes._

**Warriors:**

3paw- white shecat wiht 2 paws on one leg. blue eyes. once prettypelt before Twistedstar noticed her extra paw.

Scarredsnout- brown tom. only a single scar on his body. green eyes.

Twotailed- tiny black and white tom with a fast tail. Green eyes.

Darkpelt- sleek black shecat. blue eyes.

Highheart- spirited dark brown tabby shecat.

Ditchhole- white tom with black back. green eyes.

Rushingstream-newly warriored blueish shecat. blue eyes.

Sittingfur-calm brown tom. amber eyes

Braidedheart-newly warriored siamese she cat. blue eyes. all her kits died of sickness and Twistedstar blelieves that she should become a elder becuase of it.

**Apprentinces:**

Blancketpaw- white with black upper body she cat. Blue eyes.

Mentor: rushingstream

Tappingpaw-tortishell tom. quick on his feet. green eyes.

Mentor: ditchhole

sitpaw shy ginger shecat. amber eyes.

Mentor:Scarredsnout

**Queens:**

Prettyfur- pretty red tabby. blue eyes. has kits: Tapekit, simple kit

oneheart- bashful and easily angered white furred, greenish blue eyes. expecting kits.

**Elders:**

Specaklestripe- newly eldered spotted shecat. green eyes.

Duefur-always wet brown tabby tom. maber eyes


	2. Prolouge

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 2: suspicions**_

**_Full summary: Silverheart, shadeclaw and Nayheart are warriors. They aren't any silly apprentinces anymore, and as tensions rise between the cats of skyclan and all the clans, Silverheart takes it as her job to find out what Deathclan really want, and why others treat her different._**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 2**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Prolouge

The wind howled and the forest's leafless trees were lifeless. They were ancient and burnt. Blazing eyes of cats were visible in the night's darkness.

One large tabby she cat, with shimmering violet fur, watched as cats want to one den in particlur, it was small and full of cats.

A white and spotted tom leapt up to the shecat's side.

"You ordered me?" he asked, nervous.

The shecat nodded. "I have seem to understand that you have friendships in Skyclan Whiteystripe."

Whiteystripe nodded. "Yes, Shadepaw and Silverpaw. are you mad Kaystar?"

Kaystar shook her great head. "No. you could find out good infomation about6 Skystar from them."

Whiteystripe gasped. "No! I can't betray my friends like that!"

Kaystar made a hiss, a warning.

"Don't do this to you leader!" Kaystar growled and swung out her paw at Whiteystripe.

Whiteystripe twitched and changed the subject. "How's your shoulder. Nostar hurt you pretty bad."

Kaystar only scoffed. "Fool cat! I got his throat, and only managed to scratch my shoulder. No matter what skystar saids, he's no legend. Only a old cat who tries to be strong."

Whiteystripe shook his head. He believed nothing his leader said. He remembered though, when he was a kit, Kaystar was nice, but now she was a typical Deathclan leader.

That was when a small gray tabby tom appeared, his green eyes showed his worry.

"what is it Knitkit, or are you knitpaw now. medicine cat apprentince. I don't remember?" asked Kaystar, annoyed.

Knit kit stopped dead and spoke."I'm just here to report that splottedfur has helped all the injured cats and wants to see and chech your shoulder."

Kaystar growled. "alright."

Kaystar started to twalk away, but whrispere to Shiteystripe first. "Remember...go into Skyclan terriotry and tell Skystar. That if she don't surrender...then her little son will have to suffer."

**

* * *

A/n: alright! here we go with book 2! oh yeah!**

**Ps: this story is gonna be ALOT better then book 1!!!!**

**-tearfeather**


	3. chapter one

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 2: suspicions**_

**_Full summary: Silverheart, shadeclaw and Nayheart are warriors. They aren't any silly apprentinces anymore, and as tensions rise between the cats of skyclan and all the clans, Silverheart takes it as her job to find out what Deathclan really want, and why others treat her different._**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 2**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

_A/n: HAAHAA. You guys thought I was gone didn't you, well ho ho ho I"M NOT! I've just been working on my deathnote stories, but, so I found my warriors and was like"hey, i got to work on this, and here I am!"_

Silverheart- i can't believe you forgot about us

me- no! thats not it!

nayheart-(cries)

Me- NOOOOOO

Shadeclaw- haha. tremble human tremble

Chapter one

Silverheart stood in shock at the death like words that she heard yesterday. They repeated in her head in memory. _Light and darkness must come together and stain the sky with blood._

After she had heard it, she ran off to the warriors den to sit with Nayheart. it was morning now, and she hoped that Flispelt could tell her something.

She found Flispelt checking a small tortishell she cat kit. She was on the ground and mewing in pain. "Calm down morningkit." purred Flispelt. Morningkit's paw was bleeding, cut pads.

"Yes Silverheart." Said Flispelt after placing cobwebs on Morningkit's paw. Silverheart was silent and barely mewed.

"I need a starclan close cat's help, but we need to speak alone." Then she gestured over to the mewing Morningkit.

Flispelt nodded. "Alright then." Flispelt stoodup, and her two tails swung in the air, giving her an amzing Starclan feel and look. "Morningkit can stay here while we talk. We will head over to moonlake. it's pretty special for Skyclan."

Silverheart just nodded and followed the pretty medicine cat out of her den and to the center of skyclan territory, which was moonlake.

"All medicine cats travel here every quarter moon, sometimes cresent." Started Flispelt. "So if we must, we could talk to starclan here."

Silverheart shrugged, Flispelt didn't even know what was on her mind, and she was going straight to STARCLAN! Weird...but that was probably what they needed to do.

"Now, what is it?" asked Flispelt, sitting down.

"Well." Muttered Silverheart. "yesterday, some voice spoke out to me. It said light and darkness must come together and stain the sky with blood."

Flispelt stood stiff, she had not heard the blood prophecy in so long, since... but then she blocked the memory out.

Flispelt's eyes wondered to her tails. One was a light shde of brown, but the other was black. "Wow." she muttered, stunned.

Flispelt beckoned with one of her tails at Silverheart, sending her to look into moonlake. "Normally only Medicine cats can see or hear signs from starclan, but since you heard one, maybe you can see one too. Look into the water."

Silverheart did as she was told and looked down into the lake. Soon everything was blocked out around her. The sky, the ground and Flispelt.

The only thing Silverheart did see was a cat in the waters of moonlake. He was msall and dying. He atleast looked small, he was all on the other side of moonlake. The dying cat lifted his bloody head and yowled, "SILVERHEART!"

Silverheart gasped and flung her face away from the lake, and took small breaths.

Flispelt was also looking into the water, seeing hero wn visions. The vision of the poor scrap of a cat hung in Silverheart's memory and mind. He was wounded, covered in blood and had called out her name for help.

Silverheart wasn't sure what her vision meant, but Flispelt would. She had just took her eyes away from the water.

"You looked like you saw a kit die." said Flispelt.

Silverheart nodded. "I did. A kit I THINK, crying out my name, it was wounded and dying."

flispelt sighed, "sometimes Starclan send signs, of future things to come."

Silverheart's eyes clouded with worry. "did you see anything?" she managed to mew.

flispelt starred at Silverheart sternly, her hazel eyes strong. "I'm not sure ift was a future vision or a sign. It was alot like what you saw, but I saw what looked like YOU...die in blood."

* * *

Silverheart- I CAn't Die!

Me- i got things planned.

silverheart- I'm scared.

nayheart- (cries)


	4. Chapter two

_**Warriors: The light. **_

_**Book 2: suspicions**_

**_Full summary: Silverheart, shadeclaw and Nayheart are warriors. They aren't any silly apprentinces anymore, and as tensions rise between the cats of skyclan and all the clans, Silverheart takes it as her job to find out what Deathclan really want, and why others treat her different._**

**_My warriors series: _**

**_1)The light-_has 6 books to it-current story you are reading, but you are reading book 2**

**_2)The darkness-_has 6 books to it**

**_3)Blood light-_has 9 books to it**

**_4)Blood sight-_has nine books to it**

**_Also, my series are one story, so it has the same characters and everything._**

Chapter 2

Silverheart gasped, her tail dropped and her blue eyes widened. "What do you mean?" muttered Silverheart.

"I'm not sure." replied Flispelt. "A cat was in a pool of blood, it looekdl iek you."

Silverheart didn't understand the meaning of the vision. They could have been warnings, or visions of the future. "Do you think this has something to do with the thing I heard.?" asked Silverheart.

Flispelt just shrugged. "I really don't know, I'll have to wait until the cresent of quearter moon comes and I'll be able to talk about it with the other medicine cats."

Silverheart nodded. "Alright."

------------------------------

"Death and blood...Deathclan." Muttered Skystar.

Her gaze was driftling al laround the camp as she watched her clan return from a morning hunting patrol.

Fireclaw, Brokenclaw and Lionfur arrived. They were the dawn patrol.

Each cat had a shocked l ook on their face.

Then Shimmeringstream, Thicketclaw and brackenclaw returned with lots of prey.

"Report Lionfur." spoke skystar.

"Well." Started Lionfur. "We found someone by deathclan border, heading into our camp. We attacked him and he said his name was Whietystripe."

Sivlerheart let out a gasp, she sort of was overhearing. "Was he white with brown spots?" she asked Despertly.

Lionfur nodded. "yea, he said he would have liked to see you, and Shadeclaw. I think he also mentioned Skystar."

Silverheart let her fur bristle. "What happened then to Whietypaw- I mean Whiteystripe." _cool, so he become a warrior too! _she thought.

Lionfur's blue eyes narrowed. "He left. We didn't hurt him too much. Was the furball your friend? I can see your fur standing on end." she smirked.

Silverheart nodded. "did he say why he was over here?"

Lionfur shook her head, her golden head. "Nope1 but he's desperete and tired. Theno'l good Fireclaw gave him a mouse to eat...to a DEATHCLAN cat."

Silverheart hissed and jumped onto Lionfur, who was much biggered than her.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Silverheart hissed, and let Lionfur free. By him, she meant Whietystripe, theo nly good Deathclan cat she really knew. then she sulked away to tell Nayheart.

Darkeye came up and muttered. "She attacked me too, and now she's talking huge and vicious cats who should be putting her in place! Luckly Oakmane wasn't here."

Lionfur hissed at Darkeye and he silently left.

* * *

_A/n: sorry its short._

oakmane- I'm here now!

lionfur-its too late, you can't save me now.

oakmane- beep beep

me- whoa!!!!


	5. Chapter 3

**_Warriors: The light_**

**_Book 2: Suspicions_**

Chapter 

Silverheart dashed off toward the warrior's den. She had only been a warrior for atleast 2 days. and not had a good sleep yet. Shen she got there, she saw Brackenclaw.He was lying in the den with cinderflower. Cinderflower was a pretty grey shecat.

She was laying, as if sick, across the moss. "Goodthing I'm not a medicine cat anymore." She looked up. "I'm getting old."

Silverheart ran up and flicked her ears. "What do you mean?"

Cinderflower looked from her spot and at Silverheart. "I used to be the medicine cat, but when Flispelt became FlisPELT, she became the medicine cat, becuase I was old even then.Skystar let me become a warrior."

Brackenclaw rubbed his muzzle against Cinderflower's side. "Your not old. Your just a senior warrior. You got a couple of years before your an elder."

Cinderflower let out a laugh. "I know that of course. Hey, where's limefur. She's always with you."

Brackenclaw pricked her ear and looked away. "I don't know. Haven't seen her in a long time. A day actually."

Silverheart muttered an eh, of conffusion."Do you two always get worried when she's away?"

Cinderflower laughed/ "She's my daughter. I'm gald I didn't get too much in trouble for having her. If I don't have her I'll only have Skystar."

"What do you mean?"

"She's my...nevermind." She stood up and hurridly stridded out.

"is she alright?" Silverheart asked brackenclaw, but he only shrugged. "Won't it her parents who were kittypets?" she asked, remembering that Limefur's grandparents where kittypets. Brackenclaw nodded. "yea." Then he turned to leave. "I'm going to look for Limefur. See ya." Then he turned and left in search.

-

The next day Silverheart found that there was nothing to do. The clan was getting ready for an attack from Deathclan anytime. Especially after the surprise visit from whietystripe. The senior warriors did all the work, while the new ones were to laze around. Silverheart decided to check out the nursery, new kits were born, and there were a few almost ready to be apprentices.

Silverheart hissed in alarm, a fluff of dark fur shot out of the nursery and began to bat at silverheart's tail.

"Morningkit!" Yowled a queen from the nursery. Then a black shecat, a kit, came up and tried and pull off Morningkit byt the scruff.

The queen sighed. "Come back Blackkit." Morningkit's paw suddenly began to start bleeding and she ran back toward the nursery to her mother. "Ok!" called out Blackkit, staggering inside. Inside, Morningfkit stuck out her tounge at her.

"My sister is such a goody kitty." Morningkit mewed to Silverheart, who was quietly laughing to herself. Morningkit let out a giggle. "But she's just a bundle of fur. But she's the best!"

Then a white queen walked up and grabbed Morningkit by t the scruff. "Sorry if my daughter caused you trouble." she mewed with a soft voice.

Silverheart shook her head. "She was fine Whitefur." Then she bowed her head and set down on the cool nursery floor aloneg with Whitefur and her little kits Blackkit and Morningkit.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Warriors: The light_**

**_Book 2: Suspicions_**

Chapter 4 

Inside Silverheart found Nayheart. He was sitting by Blackkit, letting her play with his tail.

"Getting close?" Silverheart asked, scaring, or in other words suprising, Nayheart.

Pleepeace, a pregeant queen, layed alone watching the cats. _Nayheart was acting like a father probably in here, when ever he disappears._ thought Silverheart with a purr. Suddenly though Pleepeace hissed out. "We need a figure like him around. Poor White fur and I both lost our mates in battle years ago!"

Silverheart looked away. Whitefur's mate saw his kits before he died, but Pleepeace's mate will never be able to see his. This is what Whitefur told Silverheart when she was a kiy once.

_Flashback_

_Silverkit and Naykit were running about the camp, tipping off Brockenclaw when Silverheart accidently ran across his foot, scratching his paw._

_"You little- " He slashed out at her, barely missing the little scrap's face. (_Silverheart remebered when Skystar was able to reach her face when she first became an apprentice, and the painful scar).

_Silverkit hid behind the leg of the closests cat, which was Whitefur._

_"Give it a rest Brockenclaw, they're just kits." Whitefur hissed, and Brockenclaw only growled. "Whatever." Then he walked away._

_Whitefur smiled down at Silverkit with her calm green eyes. "Don't worry about him. To his clanmate's he's all mouth."_

_Silently Silverkit Scurried from under the shecat warrior. "Thank you-----"_

_"Whitefur."_

_"Thank you Whitefur!"_

_"Come with me to get a freshkill, you should stay with me a while as Brockenclaw cools off. You can come too Naykit."_

_Naykit nodded his little blakc head and went along with them._

_Whitefur gathered 3 mice for them and they basked in a near by sunpath. "You shouldn't be out of the nusery." Muttered Whitefur."_

_"I know, but we have no parents, so, whatever!" Laughed Silverkit. _

_"What about Shadekit, doesn he follower your 'example' like Naykit does."_

_"He does it more then we do." Silverkit took a bit of her mouse and ate it. She looked up and saw A silver tabby with light blue eyes walking past them, heading toward the warrior's den._

_"She's so...Beautiful!" called out silverkit, and about everyone heard. Whitefur purred. "Yea, pleepeace is beautiful. Her fur is so sparkling. but I'm surprised it still sparkles."_

_"Why?" mewed Naykit._

_"Well, in a fight about a month ago with Deathclan, she lost her mate. I think she is pregeant with kits, but I havn't asked."_

_Silverkit watched as the warrior disappeared into the warrior's den, and out of site._

_End of flashback_

"It's almost time for them to become apprentices." Informed Whitefur out of nowhere, gesturing to her kits.

Silverheart laughed. "Morningkit seems ready for it." Morningkit then stopped batting Silverheart's tail and ran in circles. "Yep!" she squeled.

"So, why aren't you two warriors working?" asked Pleepeace, a bit nicer, out of nowhere.

"Well, Skystar doesn't want the new warriors to get in the way of preperations of a Deathclan attack being made by the senior warriors." Nayheart answered.

"Oh, Silverheart, what was training with Skystar like?" Whitefur mewed.

"She didn't train with me much, since she had leader duties. But when I did, heh, it was great."

"So was Limefur, she's so nice." Replied Nayheart.

"Yeah, she'lll be the next deputy." replied Pleepeace. Silverheart's ears pricked. "But Maneheart seems too strong to die."

Pleepeace let out a quick laugh. "That Tom wants to die. When Deathclan attacks, he'lll let any cat kill him!" Silverheart didn't bother to ask why Pleepeace thought this. Even though Maneheart wasn't one of her favorite's either.

"Don't gossip!" came a weak voice from the den's entrance. Skystar. She looked tired and not groomed. "I love that you are all bonding, but I will not tolerate you talking about my deputy!" Silverheart was glad she had not said anything.

"Silverheart, Nayheart, I need you." Said Skystar before she left. Silverheart jumped to her feet, tuppling(made it up) Morningkit over. "sorry!" She mewed and left with Nayheart.

"Nice cats aren't they?" muttered Whitefur.

"Yea, but remeber who their parents are, and the Silverheart's eyes, past and prophecy!" Scolded Pleepeace.

"I know that1 Every cat knows that story, but we have to hope she'll come o ut fine." Hissed Whitefur, scaring her kits.

* * *

_Hey hey hey! I actuallyl ike this chapter! It orginally was very short, but i added the flashback and little things. If it won't for that this chapter would be very small and pitiful._


End file.
